Please! Teach me, sensei!
by Icha-Icha Aisyah
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki, mencintai seseorang yang bernama Minato Namikaze. Namun, suatu hari, lelaki yang dicintainya itu, memintanya untuk mengajarinya sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia kuasai. Akankah ia menerima permintaan tersebut? Bisakah ia melaluinya? Oke, I'am bad at summary. Just, please read it and give me your reviews. Yay! E-N-J-O-Y, enjoy it guys.


Please! Teach me, sensei!

_Pair: Minato N. X Kushina U._

_Genre: Maybe, Romance. Or Humor?_

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto._

PROLOG

"Kushina... aku tahu aku bukan orang yang romantis," Minato memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Tapi...," Minato meneguk ludahnya, wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Tapi?" tanya Kushina mengulangi ucapan Minato.

"A-aku menyukaimu. Ah! Bukan! Lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu. Ya, aku mencintaimu Kushina. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Minato.

"Mi-minato... Tentu saja Minato. Ya, tentu saja, Minato!" jawab Kushina lancar dengan mukanya yang berwarna merah yang menjalar hingga ke telinganya. Minato memeluk Kushina dengan erat.

"Arigatou... Kushina," bisik Minato ditengah hangatnya pelukan. Kushina mengangguk kecil. Minato melepas pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kushina.

"Mi-Minato...?"

"Kau... diam saja Kushina," perintah Minato lembut.

20 cm...

15 cm...

10 cm...

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

1 cm...

0

"KUSHINA UZUMAKI! BANGUUNN! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN BERMANJA-MANJA PADA BANTAL DAN SELIMUTMU ITU HAH? KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA, KAU AKAN KAA-_SAN_ JUAL DI PASAR NANTI!" ucap Mito Uzumaki dengan nada+ucapan super sadisnya.

"Ugh... Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Kaa-_san_ mengganggu nih," keluh Kushina dalam gumamannya. "Apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu tadi, buah Tomatku?" tanya Mito dengan aura hitam keunguannya.

"E-eh, ti-tidak ada kok. Iya, tidak ada sama sekali kok kaa-_san_," jawab Kushina cepat karena takut seraya melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Cepat mandi sana! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan," ucap Mito seraya berlalu meninggalkan kamar Kushina bersama panci dan centong sayurannya di kedua tangannya.

_-Please! Teach me, sensei!-_

"Ohayou ne, nee-_san_," sapa Karin dengan malas seraya menyantap onigirinya dengan sangat malas-malasan.

"Ohayou mo, Karin-_chan_," balas Kushina seraya mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Karin.

"Ada apa nee-_san_? Kok tampangmu berantakan gitu?" tanya Karin seraya menatap Kushina dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan onigiri yang masih bersisa sedikit di mulutnya.

"Siapa yang tidak kaget dengan teriakan super ekstra kencang dan ancaman 'kalau tidak bangun, kau akan dijual ke pasar' pada pagi hari pukul 6, dimana kau masih mencoba untuk terlelap?" jelas _plus_ jawab Kushina panjang lebar.

Karin mengangguk-ngangguk, mengerti, seraya mengflashback bagaimana kaa-_san_nya membangunkannya tadi pagi.

"Kushina, sarapanmu sudah siap. Kemarilah!" teriak Mito dari dapur. "Ha'i kaa-_san_," balas Kushina seraya melesat dengan cepat menuju dapur.

_-Please! Teach me, sensei!-_

"Buku Fisika? Check. Buku Matematika? Check. Nah selesai! Yosh! Aku sudah siap -_ttebane_!" ucap Kushina bersemangat. Ia kemudian mematut dirinya didepan cermin.

"Hmm... Semuanya lengkap. Eh? Oh! Aku lupa menggunakan kaos kaki. Where is my socks? Where is my... socks?" gumam Kushina seraya celingak-celinguk mencari kaos kakinya.

5 menit kemudian...

"Ah! Ini dia! I found it!" sorak Kushina lalu menggunakan kaos kakinya dengan cepat.

"Kushinaaa! Cepat turun! Minato sudah menunggumu nih!" teriak Mito dari luar.

"Iyaa! Tunggu sebentar!" balas Kushina. "Yosh! Ayo berangkat!" gumam Kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ohayou Minato nii, sedang menunggu nee-_san_ ya?" sapa Karin ramah. Minato mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Karin secara tak langsung. "Yo, Minato! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Kushina yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tak apa-apa Kushina," jawab Minato seraya tersenyum hangat. "Ittekimasu!" ucap Karin lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah duluan. "Itterashai!" balas Minato dan Kushina serempak.

"Well, kurasa kita juga sudah harus berangkat Kushina. Ayo!" ucap Minato seraya berjalan keluar dari rumah Kushina rumah dan disusul oleh Kushina.

_-Please! Teach me, sensei!-_

"Ne, Minato, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR semalam?" tanya Kushina didalam bus kota yang akan mengantarnya dan Minato ke sekolahnya yang lumayan agak sedikit jauh.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Minato seraya menatap heran kearah Kushina. "Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak mengerjakannya Kushina."

"Tentu saja aku sudah mengerjakannya Minato!" jawab Kushina kesal. Minato terbelalak kaget. Mustahil, gadis Uzumaki yang lumayan pemalas ini mengerjakannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," balas Minato lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Tapi... ada satu soal yang tak bisa kukerjakan Minato, bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Kushina.

Minato kembali menatap kearah Kushina dengan kening yang berkerut, mencoba mempertimbangkan tawaran Kushina untuk membantunya mengerjakan salah satu soal dari PR tadi malam.

"Well, mungkin kalau hanya satu juga tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ketahuan oleh sensei," jawab Minato. Mata Kushina pun berbinar lalu dengan gerakan yang cepat, ia mengeluarkan buku PR Matematikanya.

"Yosh! Hanya soal no. 7 ini saja kok Minato," ucap Kushina bersemangat seraya menunjuk kearah kearah soal no. 7. Minato melihat kearah jam tangannya sejenak.

"Masih kurang 7 menit lagi sebelum kita sampai di sekolah. Mungkin cukup. Ya sudah, ayo kita mulai kerjakan, Kushina."

5 menit kemudian...

"Nah, apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti Kushina?" Kushina mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Minato. Minato kembali melihat jam tangannya. _'Masih kurang 2 menit lagi,'_ batin Minato.

"Kau mau pocky Minato?" tawar Kushina seraya menawarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi selusin pocky. Minato mengambil sebuah pocky dari kotak tersebut dan menggigit salah satu ujung pocky. "Arigatou."

"Hmm...," balas Kushina seraya mengambil sebuah pocky dan menggigit ujung pockynya.

"Ne, Minato, apa ada gadis yang kau sukai?" tanya Kushina tanpa berpikir dahulu. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Minato heran ketika Kushina melontarkan suatu pertanyaan yang tidak biasa.

Kushina menatap wajah Minato dengan tatapan datar. "Kenapa masih bertanya? Jawab saja pertanyaanku," ucap Kushina mendesak.

"Ada," jawab Minato. "Siapa gadis yang beruntung i-," ucapan Kushina terpotong ketika Minato memotong ucapannya. "Ah, kita sudah sampai Kushina. Ayo turun!"

'_Geez, padahal ini suatu kesempatan yang berharga bagiku. Kenapa busnya sampai dengan cepat sih?'_ gerutu Kushina seraya menyusul Minato yang sudah turun duluan. "Woy! Minato! Tunggu!"

_-Please! Teach me, sensei!-_

"Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Hadir!"

"Koya Yamanouchi?"

"Hadir!"

"Mikoto Uchiha?"

"Hadir!"

"Minato Namikaze?"

"Hadir!"

_Bla... bla... bla..._

"Oke, kumpulkan PR kalian di depan. Lalu, sementara sensei mengoreksi PR kalian, coba kalian pahami pelajaran berikutnya," ucap Wanko-sensei. "Ha'i sensei," murid-murid kelas XIA pun mengumpulkan PR mereka ke depan.

_Tuk!_

Sebuah kertas yang sudah diremas hingga berbentuk seperti bola, jatuh mengenai kepala Kushina. Kushina mengambil gumpalan kertas tersebut dan mulai membukanya.

Kushina menoleh kearah belakang sebentar, lalu mulai membaca pesan yang tertulis di kertas kusut tersebut.

_Kushina, tolong temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah pada saat pulang nanti. Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan. Ini sangat penting._

_Minato Namikaze._

Kushina menoleh ke belakang, lebih tepatnya kearah bangku Minato. Minato menoleh kearah Kushina dan tersenyum lembut. Kushina memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

'_Halaman belakang sekolah? Sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dan sangat penting? Apa jangan-jangan...'_

_BLUSH!_

_-Please! Teach me, sensei!-_

"Kushina-_chan_? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Mikoto khawatir ketika mendapati sahabatnya sedang melamun dengan wajah yang memerah hingga ke telinganya.

_BLUSH!_

"Hhh...," Kushina menghela nafas seraya tetap berfantasi. "Minato...," gumam Kushina. "Eh? Minato?" tanya Mikoto heran.

"Mikoto! Aku senang sekali –_ttebane_!" ucap Kushina seraya memeluk Mikoto erat-erat. "Ke-kenapa?" tanya Mikoto heran dan sedikit sesak nafas gara-gara pelukan Kushina yang mendadak dan sangat erat itu. Kushina melepaskan pelukannya.

"Coba lihat ini!" perintah Kushina seraya menunjukkan kertas kusut yang diberikan oleh Minato saat pelajaran tadi. Mikoto mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya. Dan sekejap kemudian matanya terbelalak. Tangannya mulai bergetar hebat.

"Ku-Kushina..."

Lalu, dengan cepat Mikoto memeluk Kushina. "Kushina-_chan_, aku turut senang. Akhirnya cintamu berbalas! Selamat ya!" ucap Mikoto tulus. Kushina tersenyum senang, "Arigatou, Mikoto-_chan_."

03:30 P.M.

_KRINGG!_

"Oke semuanya. Sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR yang sensei berikan. Dan sampai jumpa," ucap sensei itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Kushina melihat Minato keluar kelas lebih dulu darinya. Mikoto menghampiri Kushina yang terlihat sedikit gugup tentang hal yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Mikoto menggenggam erat tangan Kushina.

"Kushina-_chan_! Semangat! Aku mendukungmu!" dukung Mikoto. "A-arigatou Mi-mikoto-_chan_."

"So, ini sudah waktunya kau menyusulnya kesana. Ayo sana! Berangkat!" Mikoto mendorong Kushina keluar kelas.

"Ganbatte Kushina! Aku pulang bersama Fugaku-_kun_ dulu ya, jaa," ucap Mikoto lalu berlari kearah Fugaku dan menggandeng tangan Fugaku.

'_Ayo Kushina! Ini sudah waktunya. Jika kau melewatkannya, kau akan kehilangan kesempatan ini. Beranikan dirimu, Kushina Uzumaki!'_ batin Kushina, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kushina menghela nafasnya lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Ketika ia sampai di halaman belakan sekolah, ia melihat Minato sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama-

-Uzumaki Kushina."

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Minato?" tanya Kushina gugup. "Well, apa ya?" Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina, dan mengenggam kedua tangannya.

"Kushina, aku tahu aku bukan tipe pria yang romantis," Minato menatap lembut kedua mata violet Kushina.

"La-lalu ke-kenapa?" muka Kushina memerah hingga lagi-lagi, sampai ke telinganya.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang pasti."

"A-apa itu?"

"Aku..."

**TBC**

_Apa-apaan nih! Tiba-tiba aja, Icha bikin ffn MinaKushi lainnya. Abal lagi. -_-" Padahal, ffn satunya belum kelar sama sekali. Author payah~_

_Yah, karena sudah terlanjur bikin, mau apalagi? So..._

_R-E-V-I-E-W-P-L-E-A-S-E-!_

_I'll happy, if you give me some review for this abal fanfiction. :D_

_See you!_


End file.
